


Warmth and safety

by queermartins



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blackouts, Domestic Fluff, F/F, but i accidentally caught feelings, christmas present wrapping, someone please love sara lance, this was supposed to be a cute fluff fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermartins/pseuds/queermartins
Summary: The last thing Sara expected from a winter stopover in National City was a rainstorm, Kara had boasted many times about the wonderful weather. Yet, here she is, two days before Christmas sitting on Kara’s sofa trying to wrap presents as she listens to the wind howl and the rain patter insistently against the windows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly on the way home from a meeting today, all mistakes are mine. please forgive me if it's terrible i only had 15 minutes lol

The last thing Sara expected from a winter stopover in National City was a rainstorm, Kara had boasted many times about the wonderful weather. Yet, here she is, two days before Christmas sitting on Kara’s sofa trying to wrap presents as she listens to the wind howl and the rain patter insistently against the windows.

“Fuck.” She hisses, cursing herself for getting distracted by a stray flash of lightning and ripping the wrapping paper that she had let Kara talk her into buying (It has dogs wearing santa hats.) before she can finish wrapping the ‘World’s best journalist’ mug she had gotten to replace the one that Kara hand crushed last week.

She fumbles around on the sofa for the scissors, hand closing around the blade just as all of the lights in the apartment go out. 

“Sara?” Kara calls out softly from her bedroom.. “Did the lights go out?”

“Yeah.” She yells back, it’s followed by a sharp hiss and Sara has to remind herself that Kara has super hearing.

Without lights the apartment is plunged into darkness, only lit by the soft moonlight seeping in through the windows. It’s definitely too dark to finish wrapping her presents, not that it makes much a difference anyway, she’s not too proud to admit that her wrapping skills leave something to be desired. She gathers everything that she's managed to finish and places them under the small tree in the corner, picks up her unwrapped gifts on her way to the kitchen and feels around for the empty cupboard that she knows Kara hasn’t even looked at since she moved in and stashes them.

She’s rummaging around in Kara’s kitchen drawers for candles when she hears Kara pad lightly into the room, deftly avoiding furniture on her way. “I was almost done wrapping my presents.” Sara doesn’t have to be looking at her to know that Kara is pouting. 

Sara quirks an eyebrow at her because she knows that Kara probably finished a while ago, superspeed and all. “How long do you think the storm will last?”

Kara shrugs at her - takes the candles that Sara is trying to huddle under her arm. “All night probably, maybe longer.”

“Good thing you have a lot of those, then.” Sara closes the drawer with her hip and gestures towards the bundle of candles in Kara’s arms. 

Kara nods enthusiastically, juggling the candles so that she can hold them all with one arm. She grips Sara’s wrist with her spare hand (it’s a little too tight, but Sara isn’t going to complain) and drags her towards the sofa. She hands Sara a few of the candles and starts to arrange the rest of them on the coffee table - moving anything flammable onto the floor - Sara gets the hint and arranges her share onto the coffee table too. Kara rearranges them to form a heart, turns to Sara and flashes her a proud grin, clearly pleased with herself. Sara rolls her eyes, but her heart grows inside her chest anyway.

Kara lights the candles with her laser vision and gestures for Sara to sit on the sofa, so she does, tucks her legs towards her side. Kara settles herself beside Sara, rests her head on Sara’s lap and stretches her legs out along the remaining length of the sofa. She looks up at Sara with a smile so bright that she swears is providing more light than any of the candles. Sara cards her hands through Kara’s hair, hums in contention. “Tell me more about the other legends.” Kara preens into her touch.

“Uh, well there’s Amaya…” Sara starts, Kara hums, encouraging her to keep going, reaches up and threads their fingers together. So Sara does, she talks and talks about her legends, her _family_. She gets out all of her praises, all of her grievances, she talks about her favourite time period so far. She talks about Rip, about Leonard, about how she silently worries that Mick misses him and isn’t talking about it. She talks about Damien Dahrk and how she had so wanted to feel the life drain from his body for taking everything from her. Kara listens, doesn’t interrupt, she laughs at Sara’s mishaps, nods to signal her interest. Sara doesn’t expect it to feel as good as it does - doesn’t even realise that she’s been holding all of this inside until she gets it out - and it only makes it better that Kara _knows_. Kara knows what it’s like to lose everything, to feel your entire world be ripped from you - but she also knows what it’s like to build your world back up again, to make your own way. 

They sit in comfortable silence for a while before Sara feels Kara’s breath evening out, snoring softly. She lets it comfort her, lets the feeling of warmth and safety wash over her as she leans her head against the arm of the sofa. She closes her eyes, exhales slowly and before she knows it she’s falling asleep to the sound of Kara’s snoring and the feeling of warmth in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of the last chapter. I figured since the last chapter got unexpectedly angsty i'd make up for it with some fluff.

When Sara wakes a short while later, it’s to the slam of a door. She’s bolt upright in seconds, pulling the only knife that Kara had let her bring into the apartment from a strap on her ankle. She pauses, deadly still, listening to every sound that her ears can pick up for a sign of danger. She’s quelled a few seconds later when Kara appears in front of her, smiling sheepishly with what can only be described as a small mountain of food and a few bottles of water between her arms. “Kara?” Sara quirks her brow, smirks at her.

“I was trying not to wake you yet,” Kara shrugs the food and water onto the table, carefully avoiding the candles. “Now there’s no reason to leave the apartment until the power comes back on.” Kara grins at her as she hands Sara a spoon, lightly dropping herself onto the sofa, a pint of ice cream in her hands. Sara feels her mouth start to curve at the edges in the beginning of a smile but she manages to suppress it for the time being.

“And the ice cream?” Sara asks, sitting on the sofa next to Kara but leaving just enough space so that they’re not touching.

“The powercut means the freezer isn’t working and letting it melt and go off would be a crime,” Kara hands her the ice cream tub and Sara’s heart starts to race in her chest because the only person she’s ever seen Kara willingly share ice cream with is Alex. “It’s Minter Wonderland.” Sara lets her grin break free at that. 

She shovels a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and groans around because it’s really good and she’s only just realising how hungry she is. She pretends not to see Kara’s smug grin. “So, what’s different about this earth and mine?” She asks because she hasn’t gotten to spend a great deal of time outside on this earth - she’s only been here two days and most of that was spent at Kara’s apartment or the DEO because Alex had insisted on decontamination protocols. 

“Hmm… we have better food,” Kara starts as she slides along the sofa, pressing herself to Sara hip to hip. Sara rolls her eyes but she relaxes back into the sofa and lifts her arm for Kara to settle under anyway. “Our Netflix selections are better.” 

They sit like that for a while, Kara tells her about the differences between this earth and Sara’s, ranging from major things like CatCo and the DEO not existing to minor things like how Sara’s earth doesn’t have Cherry Garcia. Before Sara knows it, the room is starting to dim and a few of the smaller candles have burned out.

-

Sara wakes again significantly later with Kara pressed to her side and a dull ache in her left leg. She shifts to get up and lays Kara back on the sofa - careful not to wake her. She slips off her socks when she stands up as to not make any noise as she pads around the apartment trying to walk off the ache in her leg. 

It doesn’t work though, as soon as she starts to walk Kara stirs. Sara curses herself because she’s a trained assassin who excelled in stealth - even for league standards. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you my leg just went numb.” She offers as an explanation to Kara’s sleepy but questioning gaze. 

“It’s okay it’s - I’m easy to wake - super hearing.” Kara shrugs. “The power is still out.” Kara’s taking steps towards her now, she stops just in front of Sara and when Sara doesn’t back away, she steps into her space.

“So are most of the candles.” Sara blurts out. She doesn’t know why, maybe it has something to do with the way her heart is hammering in her chest - maybe it’s loosening her filter. It should stop her from tucking a stray lock of hair behind Kara’s ear but it doesn’t. Kara hums and Sara leans forward and presses their lips together - lightly at first - but after Kara pushes back a little more firmly. Her lungs are burning and gasping for air when she pulls back, Kara is smiling up at her and she blushes. If the other legends could see her now she would never live it down. 

“I have an idea about how we can spend our time until the power comes back on.” Kara says, pressing a lingering kiss to Sara’s cheek as she passes. “But we’re going to need more light.” 

Sara can take a hint. She remembers seeing some more candles in the draw that she got the others from. She’s loosely aware of Kara disappearing into her bedroom behind her for a few minutes but when she returns with more candles Kara is there. She has a stack of board games in her hand. 

“Board games?” Sara asks because her mind hand gone to a totally different place when she heard Kara go into the bedroom, but she’s not sure she minds this, either.

Kara hums.

“Fine. But you can’t use Kryptonian words in scrabble,” Kara makes an affronted sound, Sara smirks at her. “Oh yeah, ALex warned me about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on [ tumblr ](http://agentdamnnvers.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> i might add a second chapter, i have some ideas about where it could go but i'm not sure yet.


End file.
